


The Ending Is the Best Part

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22080448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "… Or ‘Little Blue Riding Hood’ as the case may be.Jack as Riding Hood and Bunny as the Big Bad Wol- er, Rabbit.As PG or Naughty as you wish."Do you want some fluff with Jack “reading” Sophie a bedtime story? Of course you do.
Relationships: E. Aster Bunnymund/Jack Frost
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49
Collections: JackRabbit Short Fics





	The Ending Is the Best Part

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 7/2/2013.

“Once upon a time,” Jack begins, holding the large, brightly illustrated book of fairy tales before him so Sophie, snuggled into his side, can see the pictures, “there was a boy who liked best to have fun all the time. And everywhere he went, everyone was always glad to see him, and they would recognize him when he arrived because he always wore a blue hood. He wore that hood so often, in fact, that people sometimes called him ‘Little Blue Riding Hood’.”  
  
“That’s not in the book,” Bunny interrupts. He’s sitting on the floor, leaning against the base of the recliner Jack and Sophie are sitting in, and he had been sketching some new egg designs before Jack’s modification of the fairy tale made him pause. They were here with Sophie in order to settle an argument. Bunny had told Jack he doubted he knew how kids had fun without endangering themselves or “being bloody annoying”, and Jack had said he was going to prove Bunny wrong. Thus, the story.  
  
“Sophie doesn’t mind. Right Soph?”  
  
Sophie shakes her head. “More story!”  
  
“You got it, kiddo. So one day, Little Blue Riding Hood was given a very important job. And to do this very important job, he had to go all the way to the North Pole to see Santa Claus. He was very excited to do this, and he wasn’t afraid at all of going through the dark wood on the way. But what he didn’t know was that in the dark wood, there was a giant,” he lays the book on his knees and raises his arms over his head, “ferocious,” he bares his teeth at Sophie, who squeals in delight, “and,” he catches Bunny looking up at him skeptically, “grouchy, rabbit.”  
  
“Bunny!” Sophie says, clapping her hands.  
  
“This story had better not involve me dressing up like North.”  
  
“It wasn’t going to, but now that you mention it—ah, no more interruptions. Let’s not spoil Sophie’s fun.”  
  
Bunny raises his eyebrows, but remains silent as Jack continues the story. It quickly gets rather complicated, with lots of swordfights and wizards and fairies and an evil woodsman. However, when Jack manages to bring it all together just as Sophie starts to blink more and more slowly, he has to admit he’s impressed.  
  
“And so Little Blue Riding Hood and the Big Bad Bunny lived happily ever after,” Jack says, tucking Sophie into bed.  
  
“So?” He says, smiling at Bunny.  
  
“The ending was the best part.”  
  
“Because I stopped talking?”  
  
“No, ya mug. Come on, let’s go back to the Warren and I’ll show you why.”


End file.
